Ultraman Max (series)/Episodes
__NOWYSIWYG__ This page is a list of episodes in Ultraman Max. 1. Summary: A volcano erupts, and the area is evacuated. Nobody except one boy knows a monster is hiding in the mountainside. Kaito, a volunteer, accidentally gains a new power, while another threat is discovered. Who is the giant? Kaiju: Grangon, Lagoras 2. Summary: A monster appears and vanishes briefly at night, but no trace of it can be found later. A lonely woman, however, has a very strange pet... Kaiju: Eleking 3. Summary:''Ultraman Max is regarded with some suspicion. Kaito is determined to prove the ultra, when he finds he can't transform. What is the problem? '''Kaiju:: Reguila 4. Summary: 'A mysterious signal picks up, as an alien murders several humans. Will DASH be able to apprehend it, and what are its goals? '''Kaiju: 'Alien Sran '''5. Summary: 'A mysterious island appears in the Pacific, and on it are strange stones and monsters. What secrets does it hold? '''Kaiju: 'Pigmon, Salamadon, Redking '''6. Summary: 'Red King rampages, while DASH must keep the island from colliding from Japan. Their plan is desperate, and makes the situation much more urgent. '''Kaiju: 'Red King, Pigmon, Paragler '''7. Summary: 'DASH investigates a wormhole landing, while Mizuki meets up with a strange man. His goals, however, are unknown, and he is bleeding green blood.. '''Kaiju: 'Kesam '''8. Summary: 'A meteorite lands and life signals are found inside it. Nobody can seem to catch the alien as it drains people's life energy. Max is the only one left to stop it. '''Kaiju: 'Bugdalas '''9. Summary: 'A mysterious creature is sighted in a lake with a legend of a dragon. DASH investigates, but it turns out to be a fraud. And yet, Kaito is not sure.... '''Kaiju: 'Natsunomeryu '''10. Summary: 'DASH is holding its kids tour, when a monster with the ability to teleport randomly appears. One child seems to know its secret, however.. '''Kaiju: 'Metacisus '''11. Summary: 'A seemingly invincible monster arrives, predicted by an ancient prophecy. The prophecy, however, may hold the key to its defeat. '''Kaiju: 'Antlar '''12. Summary: 'The Bad Scanners release an album, which a monster target. Max is unable to defeat the new monster, but DASH has a plan.. '''Kaiju: 'Halen '''13. Summary: 'Natsumi Oda visits the base with a message from Alien Zetto, whom she claims is her father. The message: that the Zetton monster will kill Max! '''Kaiju: 'Alien Zetton, Zetton '''14. Summary: 'Four space fighters have landed on earth, and a man finds his robot completed. Meanwhile, Alien Zetton has been visiting his daughter... '''Kaiju: 'Alien Zetton, King Joe '''15. Summary: 'From a harmless blob is released a kaiju like no other: one that hurls back what it attacked with as a new power. Max is no match, but a little girl may hold the key to the earth's safety. '''Kaiju: 'IF '''16. Summary: 'From three meteorites have come monsters, sucking people's memories in electromagnetic ways. Even Max falls prey. '''Kaiju: 'Mike, Kuro, and Tama '''17. Summary: 'A human-like being is found in a crevice, but from 100,000 years ago. What is the mystery behind her? '''Kaiju: 'Nina,Eraga '''18. Summary: 'TBA '''Kaiju: 'Alien Shamer '''19. Summary: 'Max dreams about an ancient encounter with an alien. Meanwhile, Yoshinaga is called because some excavators have discovered what seems to be an ancient puzzle... '''Kaiju: 'Alien Tarla, Gilfas '''20. Summary: 'An areal monster appears from hyperspace. DASH needs to keep it from crashing down on the city. '''Kaiju: 'Cloudos '''21. Summary: 'Strange monsters, identified as Gomorasaurases, are spotted. A female reporter believes they are smuggled in by an organization developing bioweapons. She leads DASH to where she believes a monster nest is... '''Kaiju: 'Gomora '''22. Summary: 'Kaito meets a writer and a mysterious woman. But what is a dream, and what is reality? '''Kaiju: 'Madeus '''23. Summery: 'Kaito goes along with Tomioka inspect UDF Base Poseidon. There, the Chief reunites with old friends, but is interrupted by a monster. '''Kaiju: 'Flygler '''24. Summary: 'People start suddenly becoming violent for brief periods of time, to a mysterious cause. Could an alien be behind it? '''Kaiju: 'Alien Metron '''25. Summary: 'TBA '''Kaiju: 'Alien Neril, Alien Godley '''26. Summary: 'TBA '''Kaiju: 'Unizin '''27. Summary: 'TBA '''Kaiju: 'Alien Pitt, Eleking '''28. Summary: A terrible alien, Luganoger, attacks an earth-like planet and exterminates all its inhabitants but one. She flees to earth, but the monster follows, and Max must stop it.. Kaiju: '''Luganoger, Lilika '''29. Summary: 'TBA '''Kaiju: 'Geronga '''30. Summary: 'TBA '''Kaiju: 'Grangon, Lagoras '''31. Summary: 'An alien attacks and infects the city, including DASH, with a virus. '''Kaiju: 'Moetaranga '''32. Summary: 'Elly is hacked and Base Titan shut down. Koba sets out in pursuit, but Elly may be used as a weapon... '''Kaiju: 'Kerus, Kedam '''33. Summary: 'TBA '''Kaiju: 'Dark Baltan, Tiny Baltan '''34. Summary: 'TBA '''Kaiju: 'Dark Baltan, Tiny Baltan '''35. Summary: 'TBA '''Kaiju: 'Hophop family '''36. Summary: 'TBA '''Kaiju: 'Alien Shamer, Pigmon, Red King '''37. Summary: 'TBA '''Kaiju: 'Alien Saturn, Keplus '''38. Summary: 'TBA '''Kaiju: 'Berserkes, Auto Maton '''39. Summery: 'TBA '''Kaiju: 'Delos people, Giga Berserke, Auto Maton '''40. '''' Category:Episodes Category:Episode Lists Category:Episode Guide